1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air intake system for motorized cycles. More particularly, the invention relates to an air intake system for motorized cycles, such as motorized bicycles (e.g., motorcycles) and tricycles, wherein a fuel tank is disposed behind a top bridge.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Heretofore, motorized cycles such as motorcycles and motorized tricycles having a fuel tank disposed behind a top bridge, and most particularly, off-road motorized cycles such as moto-crossers and trial motorbikes, have generally been constructed so that an air cleaner case is disposed in front of a rear wheel and an outside air intake port of an engine is disposed above the air cleaner case and below the seat.
Consequently, during travel, the air cleaner element is highly susceptible to being affected by water, mud, dust or the like splashed up by the rear wheel.
To overcome the foregoing problem, it has been proposed to utilize the interior of the main pipe of the vehicular body frame for the intake of air from the vehicular front portion, or to extend an intake pipe up to the vehicular front portion. However, in the case of motorized cycles having engines with relatively large displacement, especially moto-crossers or the like, there have arisen problems with respect to the fact that the required intake volume of air is so large that it is impossible with the aforesaid proposed means to provide a sufficient sectional area of the air introducing path, by way of example.
The present invention effectively overcomes the above-mentioned problems encountered in conventional motorized cycles.